Linzin HeadCanons
by musical-fi
Summary: Here are a bunch of stories about Linzin that go along with these headcanons I found on Tumblr. Chapter 12: Tenzin helps Lin get over her fear of heights with a glider ride.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Okay, so there are these headcanons on Tumblr for Linzin that I absolutely love! So I decided to write fanifics that go with each headcanon. So here's the first one! Enjoy!**

**_Headcanon 1: As baby Rohan was passed to Lin, he said his first word "Lin" because Meelo kept telling Rohan about the day she gave up her bending to send them. Lin gasps. Pema, who had been waiting for baby Rohan to say his first word for weeks is slightly more than shocked. _****  
**

Pema picked up Rohan out of his crib and walked over to where Lin was sitting. Today, she was dressed in her casual Earth Kingdom attire, rather than her metalbending uniform. Tenzin was standing beside her, looking carefully at her expression. He could tell Lin was nervous about holding Rohan. Though she got along great with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, she seemed to get tense around Rohan. He just assumed it was because she didn't like babies.

"Alright, Lin," Pema said smiling at her youngest child. "You ready?"

Lin nodded and held out her hands to take the baby into her arms. Rohan looked up at her with his grey eyes. She recognized them as Tenzin's eyes. He gave her a bright smile and reached one of his chubby hands up towards her face.

"Lin!" He declared.

Tenzin, Lin, and Pema gasped at Rohan's outburst.

"What?" Lin was so confused.

"Oh Spirits, this won't end well..." Tenzin mumbled under his breath as he looked at his wife's expression.

"What did Rohan just say?" Pema asked, her cheeks dark with anger.

"Lin!" Rohan repeated with a laugh as he snuggled closer to Lin.

Pema looked like she was seconds from exploding.

"How... how does he...?" She sputtered.

"What's the big deal? He just said my name." Lin stated.

"It's his first word," Tenzin explained, his eyes still on Pema.

"But, how...?"

Before Lin could finish, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo walked into the room. They stopped when they saw Lin.

"Oh, hello Auntie Lin!" Jinora greeted.

"Hi Aunt Lin! Oh! You're holding Rohan! Aww he likes you! Mommy says we can't hold him yet! You're so lucky!" Ikki said, her words flying out of her mouth at a hundred miles per hour.

"Yay, Hero Lady is here!" Meelo smiled.

'Lin!" Rohan said again.

Jinora and Ikki gasped, obviously surprised. However, Meelo's face lit up with happiness.

"Yay! He was listening to my stories!"

Everyone turned to look at him with shock and confusion on their faces.

"What?"

"I told Rohan aaaalll about Hero Lady and how she saved us! I guess he heard her name so many times that he remembers it!" Meelo explained with a huge smile.

"Lin!" Rohan laughed sweetly.

"Yes, Rohan, I am Lin." Lin cooed at the baby.

She realized that she and Rohan would get along just fine. And that they did. For the next few weeks, Lin spent all her free time at Air Temple Island, mostly talking to Tenzin and the children while holding Rohan.

Pema was upset and shocked that Rohan's first word hadn't been what she expected. Lin realized this and decided to surprise Pema.

One day, a few weeks after Rohan had said his first word, Lin came into the sitting room and sat down next to Pema, who was sitting down on the couch after a long day of dealing with the children. Lin gave Pema a small smile before she looked at Rohan. Pointing to Pema, she said,

"Rohan, who's that?"

Rohan turned his head to look at his mother and gave her a big smile.

"Mommy!" He answered, lifting his hands towards her.

Pema's jaw dropped and tears of joy filled her eyes as she took Rohan into her arms and held him close. Looking at Lin, she mouthed, "Thank you."

Lin smiled in reply and left the two alone, listening as Rohan screeched "Mommy!" again.

Pema watched Lin go and smiled to herself. She had been sulking about Rohan's first word since he had said it. She felt resentful towards Lin and how she had been her son's first word. But now, she felt like it had been a good thing. And she had even gone through the trouble of teaching Rohan how to say "Mommy." Maybe Lin wasn't as bad as she thought after all.

**Review and let me know what you thought! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Headcanon 2: When they were younger, Lin was always sticking up for Tenzin when it came to Bumi. Being the baby in the family, Tenzin was always teased by his siblings, but Bumi was the worst. That stopped the day when Lin sent Bumi flying 20 feet away via earthbending. After that, Bumi always kept his distance when Lin was around._**

An eight year old Lin arrived on Air Temple Island with her mother, a smile on her face. She was excited to show Tenzin the newest earthbending technique that her mother had taught her.

"Alright, my little badgermole, I know you're dying to go see Twinkletoes Jr." Toph laughed, sensing her daughter's eagerness. "I'll be inside talking with the Airhead, Sugar Queen, and Snoozles. you go have fun, and try not to kill anyone."

"Mother!" Lin complained.

Toph laughed and felt Lin's footsteps walk away before she started her way up to the house.

Lin used her seismic vision to sense that Tenzin and Bumi were in the pavillion and ran towards there. As she approached, she heard the brothers arguing.

"Bumi, leave me alone! I want to finish meditating before Lin arrives!" Tenzin said to Bumi.

"Oooooooh, so your girlfriend is coming over soon!" Bumi laughed.

Lin saw that Tenzin was sitting on the ground like he was ready to meditate, but every time he went to close his eyes, Bumi was there to nudge and bother him.

"She's not my girlfriend, Bumi!" Tenzin argued.

Lin smiled as she saw his face turn bright red. Bumi noticed this too and began laughing.

"I kneeeew it! You loooooove Lin!"

"What?! No I don't!" Tenzin's face was turning redder by the second. "Just... leave me be! I need to meditate!"

Tenzin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything was silent for a good ten seconds before Bumi started screaming,

"TENZIN AND LIN SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Tenzin's eyes flew open and he glared at his brother.

"Bumi! Go away!"

"FIRST COMES THE LOVE! THEN COMES THE MARRIAGE! THEN COMES TENZIN WITH THE..."

Lin watched as Tenzin seemed to be getting upset at his brother's words and fury began to bubble up inside of her. She took her stance and stomped her foot on the ground.

Bumi's song was cut short as he was knocked into the air by a pillar of earth. Tenzin gasped as he watched his brother sail through the air and land hard in the grass about 20 feet away.

"Hey Tenzin!" Lin greeted cheerfully, stepping towards him with a smile like nothing had ever happened.

Tenzin jumped and turned to look at Lin.

"Oh hi, Lin!" Tenzin replied, nervously. He paused. "Did you...?"

"Hear what he was saying? Yes. Raise that pillar into the air? Maybe." She said with a smug smile. "But that'll be our secret."

Tenzin chuckled and went to stand up.

"No, finish your meditating. I'll wait. You deserve it."

"Okay," Tenzin said, returning to his position.

"No promises." She chuckled, as she went and sat down next to her best friend.

"Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Tenzin gave her a smile.

"No problem, Twinkletoes Jr," She punched him in the arm hard enough that he almost fell over.

Tenzin rubbed his new bruise with a smile as he closed his eyes. He was grateful to have Lin around to stick up for him.

Together, he and Lin sat in silence with smiles on their faces as they listened to Bumi cursing them in the distance. Both of them knew that Bumi would keep his distance from then on, especially when Lin was around.

And that he did.

**Review, review, review! Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans! **


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been busy with school starting . Kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'll post a few more tonight that I have prewritten :D**

**_Headcanon 3: Whenever Toph couldn't find Lin, she'd just assume she was somewhere with Tenzin._**

"Lin?" Toph knocked on the door to her 13 year old daughter's bedroom.

When there was no reply, she opened the door and stepped inside. She ran her hand along the untouched bed and knew that Lin hadn't been here.

"Still with Twinkletoes Jr," She chuckled to herself.

Lin recently had been going over to Air Temple Island almost every day to see Tenzin. Those two were thicker than thieves and even closer than that. Especially in the past few weeks, Lin had been staying overnight at Air Temple Island. Toph knew that Tenzin was leaving soon to go visit the Southern Water Tribe with his family, so she didn't mind her daughter's absence.

Toph sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed at the memory of the first time Lin didn't come home. She had completely freaked out and searched everywhere for Lin. When she called up Katara, she had reported that Tenzin was missing too and they couldn't find him. Toph had hurried to the island and together, she, Aang, Katara, Bumi, and Kya had searched the island in hopes of finding the two.

Finally, just after the sun had set and everyone had almost given up hopes in finding them, Aang found them both in the sky bison stables sleeping on Appa. Lin was curled up into Tenzin and they were holding hands.

From then on, Toph and Aang were not as worried about Tenzin and Lin's whereabouts because they knew that wherever the were, they were together. However, Katara remained worried whenever Lin and Tenzin went off on their own. She created a curfew for them and if they didn't meet it, she went all Azula on them. There was nothing that Toph and Aang could do to change Katara's mind about that. However, there had been a few occasions where they had cleared Lin and Tenzin's name when they missed the curfew.

The phone rang and Toph stood and walked into the living room to pick it up.

"Toph Beifong speaking," She said.

"Toph, it's Aang."

"Twinkletoes! How's it going? Hey, do you know where my daughter is? She didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, she stayed overnight. Actually, that's what I was calling about..." Aang sounded kind of nervous.

"Spill it, Airhead."

"Well, let's just say that they both snuck out during the night and didn't come back until this morning, and apparently, they both slept outside in the sky bison stables again and..."

"Let me guess, the Sugar Queen wasn't too pleased?"

Aang's pause was enough.

"I'll be right over,"


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Personally, this is one of my favorites :) Enjoy! **

_**Headcanon 4: Once when Lin and Tenzin left the Airbending household, Tenzin was asked if he had kissed Lin by Kya since when playing hide-and-go-seek, they had been gone a long time. Tenzin and Lin denied it. Toph sensed Tenzin and Lin were lying, and immediately told Aang.**_

"I'm bored." Lin stated.  
Bumi, Honora, Kya, Lin, and Tenzin were laying in the grass on Air Temple Island. It was a beautiful day out and none of them really knew what they should do.  
"We could throw stuff at the Air Acolytes again," Bumi suggested.  
"Nah, we did that yesterday." Lin replied.  
"Sparring?" Honora said.  
"No, we sparred this morning," Kya groaned. "I'm still in pain from Lin's earthbending."  
"Sorry..." Lin grumbled.  
"I know!" Bumi declared, sitting up. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek!"  
The gang groaned.  
'Bumi, we're teenagers now," Tenzin said. "We're too old for that game."  
"Come one guys! It'll be fun!"  
"Ugh, I'm so bored, I guess I'll play..." Lin agreed.  
"Fine, let's play." Tenzin quickly sided with Lin.  
Kya and Honora finally agreed and the 5 teenagers stood up.  
"Kya's it!" Bumi exclaimed.  
"What? Oh fine..."  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Kya shouted.  
Quickly, Honora, Bumi, Lin, and Tenzin darted away from her in different directions.  
"Lin, follow me!" Tenzin hissed towards her, outstretching his hand, beckoning her to take it. "I know the perfect spot!"  
Lin took his hand and together, the two 15 year olds ran towards the trees.  
Tenzin stopped at a very large tree and quickly airbent the base of the tree. A hole appeared and Tenzin turned to smile at her.  
"Remember when we used to hid here when we were kids?"  
"Of course I do!" Lin chuckled. "I'll go in first."  
Lin slipped into the hole and found herself surrounded by earth and darkness. It was a tight squeeze for her.  
"Tenzin, I think..."  
She was too late. Tenzin had already slipped into the hole with her and sealed off the opening, cutting out the only light. Lin felt Tenzin's body press up against hers from being so cramped.  
"Whoa, it's a lot smaller than I remember."  
"Or maybe we outgrew this spot." Lin said. "We should find a new hiding spot."  
"Agreed..."  
Tenzin was about to bend the opening back off when they both heard Kya shout, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"  
"Crap." Lin mumbled. "I guess we're stuck here."  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Lin could feel Tenzin's heart thudding, not only with her seismic vision, but because she was so close to him. it was almost impossible to move because the space was so small.  
"Why did I come with you?" Lin mumbled.  
She heard Tenzin chuckle in the darkness before silence took over again.  
After a few minutes, Tenzin cleared his throat.  
"Lin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
"Is now really the best time to tell me this?"  
"Um, well... no.."  
"Go ahead."  
"Well, um, Lin... I... We... Er..."  
"Spit it out, Airhead."  
"Lin, I... well..."  
Lin felt his lips press gently against her own. His gesture took her by surprise and she felt her eyes flutter shut. His lips were soft and gentle, but they only lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away.  
"Well, that."  
Lin smiled in the darkness, knowing that Tenzin couldn't see her. She had been waiting for him to kiss her for so long, though she didn't expect it to be under a tree in a hole.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tenzin stuttered nervously.  
"Tenzin. Shut up."  
Lin wrapped her arms around Tenzin's neck and guided him back towards her lips. She kissed him with all her heart, trying to put all of her emotions and feelings into it. Tenzin kissed her back. She felt his hand clutch her cheek before it moved to gently run through her soft, ebony hair. the kiss lingered for a minute before Lin gently pulled away.  
There was a moment of silence before the two burst out laughing. Their lips met again and everything faded away. They forgot they were playing a game. They forgot that they were in a cramped hole beneath a tree stump. All that mattered was them.  
A while later, Tenzin said,  
"We should probably head back. They'll be wondering where we went."  
"Okay," Lin said, almost sadly.  
She didn't want this moment to ever end.  
Tenzin quickly bent the opening back, allowing light to enter. He pulled himself out and turned around, holding out his hand towards Lin. She took it and he pulled her out of the hole and to her feet.  
"Thanks." She smiled, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
Tenzin returned the smile, before his expression turned to panic.  
"Lin, look! The sun is starting to set. We were down there for hours."  
"Oh crap, we are so dead."  
Together, they ran towards the house and burst through the front door. Waiting for them in the kitchen were Kya, Bumi, Honora, Katara, Aang, and Toph.  
"It's about time you two showed up!" Katara said. "Where were you?"  
"We were playing hide-and-go-seek and Kya never found us." Lin explained.  
"Well, I guess that's fine." Katara stated. "All of you, go wash up for dinner."  
The teenagers all went towards the bathroom to wash up. When they were walking back, Kya asked Tenzin privately,  
"You kissed her, didn't you?"  
"What? Where'd you get that idea?" Tenzin demanded, his voice hushed.  
"Tenzin, I'm 18. I know these things." Kya chuckled. "Did you?"  
"Of course not! Lin and I are just friends."  
"Mhmmm." Kya smirked before going to join the girls, leaving Tenzin behind with his face bright red.  
Dinner went smoothly. Kya kept smiling at Tenzin and Lin. But Kya wasn't the only one that knew of Lin and Tenzin's actions. Toph could feel their heart beats skyrocketing and she knew immediately that something had happened between the two.  
After dinner, Lin and Toph bid their goodbyes and headed towards the ferry. Once the ferry had pulled away from the dock, Toph turned to her daughter.  
"So you and Twinkletoes Jr. kissed, didn't you?"  
"What? Mother! Tenzin and I are just friends!"  
From the tone in her voice, Toph knew she was lying, but she decided to mess with her.  
"Okay, whatever you say, darling."  
The rest of the ferry ride was silent, and when they got home, and Lin had gone into her room for the night, Toph called up Aang.  
"Avatar Aang speaking."  
"Prepare the invitations, Airhead. The love birds finally kissed,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short one. They seem longer on my iPod :P I'll post one more after this one**

**Headcanon 5: Even though it hurts sometimes, seeing Tenzin happy makes things easier on Lin. She is thankful that he has the beautiful family he always wanted. The family she could never give him. **

Lin sat at Kuang's at a table in the far corner by the window. She was dressed in her casual Earthbending attire rather than her metal bending uniform. Things had been calm at the station lately, so she gave herself the day off.  
She looked out the window as she absentmindedly stirred her jasmine tea. It was a nice day outside and it seemed like everyone was out and about. Sighing, she placed the spoon down and raised the cup to her lips. The door to the restaurant opened and Lin almost choked on her tea at who she saw step in.  
Tenzin held the door for his wife and children, a huge smile beaming on his face. Pema was holding her two youngest children's hands. The eldest daughter followed closely behind. Lin recognized her as Jinora, but she had forgotten the names of the younger children. From the looks of Pema, she looked like she was pregnant yet again, though only towards the beginning stages.  
Lin watched as they sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room. She didn't think that they noticed her. It had been so long since she had last seen Tenzin. The sight of him made her stomach flip and her heart pound in her chest. She missed him so much. She missed the old days where she saw him almost every day and when they were best friends. She missed the way he used to kiss her, hold her close, and tell her the empty promises that he would love her forever. Yet here she was, watching him with his wife and children while she sat alone. He had basically thrown her aside like a rag doll for Pema and didn't keep in touch with Lin at all.  
The hand that was clutching the teacup was slightly shaking as she gazed over at the family. They were laughing at something the young boy had said. Lin found herself smiling as she studied Tenzin's face. She hadn't seen him this happy since the old days.  
In a way, Lin resented Pema. She had pried Tenzin away from her and stole his heart. However, she had given him the family he had always wanted and made him happier than she could have ever made him. Now, he had three beautiful airbending children, a fourth on the way, and a loving wife that was willing to play the part.  
Tenzin leaned over and kissed Pema lightly on the lips. The china slipped from Lin's grasp and smashed on the floor. Kuang's fell silent as everyone turned to look at Lin. Her face was bright red as she bent over to help the waiter wipe up the spilled tea and pick up the shattered pieces of china. She felt Tenzin's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze to the ground "I'm so sorry," she told the waiter. She handed him a few yuans to pay for the tea. "Keep the change," she said before she hurried out of the restaurant without another glance at Tenzin. Though he was happier with his family, she still wished that she could've given him that family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last one! Enjoy Sailin (sort of ;))**

**_Headcanon 7: Lin has tried dating people other than Tenzin, but she always compares the potential dates to Tenzin (though she never admits it) and is always disappointed. _**

There was a knock on the front door. Lin groaned quietly to herself, wanting this night to end at this very second. How did she get talked into this? She made her way to the door as slowly as possible and waited for the second knock before opening it.

Standing outside her apartment door, was Saikhan. He was wearing a black dress coat and a green button-down shirt underneath. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. When he saw her, his smile quickly dropped with shock.

"Lin, you look..."

"Tell me something I don't know, Saikhan," Lin said, looking down at her attire.

She had to admit, she did look amazing. She was wearing an elegant green dress that her mother had given her years ago. On her feet, to her dismay, were a pair of black torture devices, better known as heels. Once Saikhan had gotten over his shock, he held out the flowers to her.

"These are for you, Chief."

"Please, Saikhan, call me Lin."

He smiled, obviously pleased by this request.

"But don't make a habit of it! This is a one night deal!"

"Whatever you say, Lin."

She took the flowers and placed them on the coffee table. They reminded her of the flowers Tenzin used to bring her when they were dating. Among the bouquet that Saikhan had given her was a beautiful red flower with silky petals and small black dots. It smelled amazing and fragrant. She recalled a time when Tenzin had picked the same flower from a florist cart and placed it in Lin's long, black hair.

"That flower looks almost as beautiful as you do." He had said before he had kissed her.

"Shall we get going? I'm not getting any younger."

"Of course."

Saikhan led her to his Satomobile and opened the door for her. He slipped inside and soon, they were on their way to Kuang's.

They sat down at their table and Saikhan scooted so that he was sitting right next to her. Immediately Lin moved away from him.

"So Lin, how have you been?"

"Busy, which you should know."

"Lin, could you try to be less...arrogant, at least for tonight?"

Lin sighed, knowing that she was being a bit too harsh on Saikhan. At least he was nice enough to take her out for dinner.

"Fine." she replied.

"Thank you."

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. They talked mainly about work and the latest current events. Lin was only half paying attention as she studied Saikhan, lost deep in her thoughts.

He was taller than she was, but not by very much. Tenzin had always been about half a foot taller than her. Saikhan was built from training hard at the metal academy. Tenzin had always been extremely lanky, but he had a strong heart. Saikhan had a darker skin complexion and hair on his head while Tenzin was always pale and bald.

Lin found herself reminiscing a memory from forever ago when Tenzin had treated her to dinner here. He had gone to the bathroom and when he was returning to the table, he had tripped and collided with a waiter who was carrying multiple bowls of noodles. They had been everywhere and Lin had laughed when she saw the amount of noodles that covered his bald head, making him look like he had hair. The owner had promptly kicked them out and Tenzin had been so upset with himself for ruining their dinner date. However, they had met each other's glances and burst into laughter as their lips met. She smiled at the memory.

"Lin?" Saikhan asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were ready to go?" Saikhan repeated, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure, okay."

After Saikhan paid the bill, they made their way back to Saikhan's Satomobile and he drove back to Lin's apartment.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" She offered.

"I'd love to." Saikhan said with a smile.

Together, they walked up to Lin's apartment and went into the kitchen. Lin put the water on the stove to heat up before joining Saikhan on the couch.

"So Lin, how is Tenzin?" Saikhan asked, startling her.

"Um, he's fine, I guess. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"But yet you can't seem to get him out of your head."

She looked at him with confusion.

"Come on Lin, it's obvious. You haven't been able to stop thinking about him all evening."

"That's preposterous!" Lin snapped.

"But is it?"

He reached out his hand to clutch hers. She looked at it, feeling the warmth from his hand against hers. The skin of his palms was rough from working with metal most of his life. She thought about Tenzin, whose hands were soft and almost always cold. They had been the only cold part of him. She swallowed before looking at him.

"Lin, I know he meant a lot to you, but what he did to you was stupid. I'd never do that to you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Almost reluctantly, she kissed him back. His lips were rough and demanding unlike Tenzin's, whose had always been soft and irresistible. Lin didn't feel the spark between her and Saikhan like she had with Tenzin. Whenever she kissed him, it was like she was kissing fireworks. With Saikhan, it was like kissing something hollow and empty inside.

He pulled away and leaned forward towards her shoulder. She felt his hand crawling up her bare leg.

"I can make you forget about him, Lin." He hissed into her ear, his voice low.

His hand moved higher up towards her thigh.

"I can make him disappear forever."

Lin insides turned with anger as she decided that Saikhan was getting too close.

"Saikhan, I..."

"Shh..." He whispered before his lips were on hers again.

Before he could comprehend anything, Lin flat out backhanded him. He fell to the floor, a shocked expression on his face. There was a huge, red handprint across his cheek from where her hand had made contact.

Lin stood up, her face red and murderous. The tea kettle whistled loudly from the kitchen.

"Maybe I don't want to forget." She snarled. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"What, but Lin..."

"No buts. Just get out. And it's Chief Beifong. Don't let me hear you ever call me Lin again."

Saikhan stared up at her in shock.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, SAIKHAN? I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Saikhan was out the door in seconds and it slammed shut behind him.

Lin went into the kitchen and turned off the wailing tea kettle, fighting the threatening tears. She refused to cry over such a ridiculous matter. Dumping the kettle's contents in the sink, she put the kettle down and went back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she buried her face into her hands and cried. Who the hell was she kidding? She had dated a few guys and each and every one, she had compared to Tenzin. None of them could ever be better than him. Saikhan was right; she had never gotten over Tenzin. She probably never would.

Lifting her head up, she saw the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. Sighing, she picked them up and walked into the kitchen. Picking up a pair of scissors, just began cutting the heads off each individual flower, allowing them to float down into the garbage can.

Soon, only the red one remained. She looked at it with tears in her eyes, running a finger over the silky petal. Closing her eyes, Lin snipped the flower from the stem and let it join the others in the trash.


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Hey, long time, no see! Well here's Number 7! Hope you enjoy it! (It's soooo cute! 3)**

_**Headcanon 7: As teenagers, Lin would always bend an earth step under her so that she could stand at Tenzin's height, and kiss him without him having to lift her off of the ground. **_

Lin had always been the shortest in the group. She was always jealous of Kya, Bumi, Honora, and Tenzin's height. When they started dating, Tenzin had always lifted her up with his airbending to kiss her properly, which Lin hated. She felt embarrassed that she need her boyfriend's help just to kiss him.

One day, Lin had an idea.

She and Tenzin were supposed to meet on the cliffside on Air Temple Island before the sunset so that they could watch it together. Lin stepped off the ferry just as the sky was beginning to turn pink. She walked the short distance to the cliff and saw that Tenzin was standing alone, his back towards her. Lin smiled at the sight of her best friend and boyfriend. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him, breathing in his scent.

"Well, hello there." Tenzin greeted with a smile. "You miss me much?"

"Loads, Twinkletoes Jr."

"I can see that."

She released him and he turned to face her. After planting a kiss on her forehead, he smiled and gestured to a blanket that was laid out over the grass. On the blanket was a glass pitcher of leechi juice and a basket.

"I thought we'd watch the sun set in style." He chuckled.

"Tenzin! It's perfect! Why did you go to all this trouble?"

"Because I love you." He replied.

"I love you too, Airhead."

They both leaned in to kiss each other and Lin decided to try her idea. As soon as his lips brushed hers, she bent the earth beneath her feet, raising her up to his height. Tenzin must have noticed her height change because he smiled with their lips still together. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were gently situated on her hips.

After a minute or two, they broke a part. Lin sank back down to her normal height and gazed up into Tenzin's twinkling grey eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, I just thought your step was a creative idea."

"You better believe it."

Tenzin laughed and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Believe me, I do."

They exchanged smiles as Tenzin gestured to the blanket. They both sat down and ate while talking about everything. Old memories were brought up, laughs were shared, and every once in a while, Tenzin leaned forward and would kiss her cheek.

"No but seriously," Lin said, placing her empty plate down. "What did you think of the step I made?"

Tenzin chuckled, placing his plate down next to hers.

"I thought it was a clever idea. I actually loved it."

"Really?"

"Of course, Lin. I love everything you do and say, no matter how much you beat me up. I'll always be here for you."

He took her hand in his and helped her stand up. She embraced him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around her once more.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He whispered into her hair.

They stayed like that for. A minute or two before Tenzin said,

"Come on, the sun is about to set."

Together, they stood side by side, gazing out over the cliffside at the sinking sun. His arm was snaked around Lin's waist and her head rested against his shoulder. They watched the sky explode with colors and the sun dip down beneath the water of the Yue Bay.

"That was beautiful." Lin said, breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Tenzin countered as he tucked a stray strand of her ebony hair behind her ear.

She looked at him with her jade eyes before her earth bending lifted her up again to meet Tenzin's kiss. Lin became accustomed to kissing him this way and did so until the end of her teenage years. However, there were sometimes where Tenzin still managed to sweep her off of "her pedestal", as Tenzin called it, and into his arms again.

**Dwaahh cute 3 Review review review! Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Headcanon 8: More often than not, Lin and Tenzin would sneak into her house via his air scooter. **_

Lin was lying in her bed with a book in her hands. It was nearly midnight, but she was wide awake. Her mother had long past gone to bed after coming home from work. She had another shift early the next morning and had curtly told Lin not to disturb her.

Lin sighed and turned the page of her book. There was a tap on her window that made her jump. She gazed over towards the window and saw nothing. Shrugging, she turned her attention back towards her book, assuming that she had just imagined it. The tap returned, and this time when she looked, she saw Tenzin's face in her window.

She gave him a look if surprise and he seemed to be chuckling at her reaction. He gestured to the window, which was locked. Using her metal bending, she unlocked the window and Tenzin climbed through.

"Don't let your feet touch the ground!" Lin hissed to him.

Soon, Tenzin stood in her bedroom, hovering a few inches off of the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice hushed.

Her 18 year old boyfriend chuckled quietly.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a bit."

"Now? But its after midnight and my mother is sleeping. If she found out, we'd be more than dead."

Tenzin paused, looking at her with an amused smile.

"So do you wanna go?"

"Of course!"

Tenzin laughed, softly.

"There's the Lin I know and love. Alright, you're gonna have to get on my air scooter so that your mother doesn't find out."

He bended the air into a ball beneath him and sat on top of it.

"Alright, take my hand. I'll help you on."

Lin took his hand and soon, she was hovering in the air on a ball of air. Her arms were wrapped around Tenzin, gripping him for dear life. Silently, Tenzin bent the air and we moved forward, and out of the window. When they were a good distance away from the house, Lin chuckled.

"So where are we going?"

Tenzin turned and headed towards the Yue Bay.

"Air Temple Island. I thought we could walk around and talk."

"You kidnapped me from my house to walk around and talk?"

"Yes."

"Only you, Twinkletoes Jr. Only you."

They arrived at the docks where Oogi was awaiting. Tenzin helped her climb onto his sky bison and after getting on himself, he flew him towards his home. After returning Oogi to the bison stables, Tenzin took Lin's hand and together, they began walking around the island without a true destination. Yue cast light all over the island, making it easier to see.

"So, how's work going?" Tenzin asked.

"Pretty good. There's nothing really drastic going on lately, but it's still work. Have you heard from Kya or Bumi recently?"

"Yeah, Bumi is doing well. He's off with the United Forces still. In his last letter, he said that he was promoted to Commander."

"Good for him!" Lin smiled.

"Then Kya is still in the Southern Water Tribe with her family."

"That's good. She has two kids, right?"

"Mhm, two boys."

"They have to come and visit sometime. I have to say, I miss them."

"Me too."

He chuckled.

"Remember when we were younger, Bumi bought a few cakes from the bakery in town and we spent the afternoon throwing them at the Air Acolytes?"

Lin laughed.

"How could I forget? They were so mad. And your mother! Spirits, she was furious!"

"Yes, she was."

Tenzin recalled his mother's freak out quite clearly. Soon they were in the middle of a large cluster of trees. Tenzin stopped and turned to face her.

"So, why did you really bring me here?" Lin inquired.

"I wanted to see you badly. I really missed you. I mean, you've had work and stuff so I haven't seen you in awhile."

Lin looked down at the ground feeling guilty about neglecting her best friend for her job. Tenzin noticed the guilt in her eyes and reached out to gently turn her face towards his. Her jade eyes shined in the moonlight and with self disappointment.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. We're together now and that's all that..." He said softly, leaning forward slowly.

Lin grew impatient and quickly brought her lips to meet his. Their lips clashed and immediately they were lost in the magic of the moment. Tenzin's fingers tangled in her hair as Lin grasped the front of his robes tightly. Pushing her back against a tree, he continued to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up. Lin felt the bark digging into her back, but she didn't care.

Soon, Tenzin pulled away slowly, and looked at her with his grey eyes. She could see that the magic from early still lingered as he lowered her carefully to the ground and onto her feet. He still was holding her close and her hands were still grasping his robes. He kissed her again, this time gently with his soft lips. His tongue ran across the back of her top teeth, earning him a soft moan from Lin. Finally, but almost reluctantly, they pulled a part and just stood there, under the trees, holding each other tightly. Lin buried her face in Tenzin's chest, inhaling his scent like it was the air itself. Tenzin gently stroked her hair, running his fingertips through her soft, dark locks. His lips brushed her ear and he whispered the sweet words,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Came her reply and for one last time, their lips met.

"I should probably get you home." Tenzin said, his voice still hushed.

Reluctantly, Lin nodded in agreement and they stepped away from each other's grasp.

"Let's go get Oogi." Tenzin took her hand and together, they walked side by side.

They remained silent The entire time, basking in they moment that they had just spent together and the magic that still remained from their kiss. Soon, they arrived at the sky bison stables and moments later, they were were flying back towards Lin's house. Tenzin felt Lin's arms wrapped righty around her waist as she clung to him. Her head rested against his back and she snuggled close to him. Spirits, he loved her so much.

When they got close to her house, Tenzin landed Oogi and helped Lin off and back onto the ground.

"Thanks for letting me kidnap you." Tenzin smiled, making Lin laugh.

"Well, thank you for kidnapping me."

"My pleasure."

He kissed her again, long and gentle.

"I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you." Lin repeated back.

Their lips met one last time before Tenzin created an air scooter and Lin climbed on with him again. They rode towards Lin's house and when they reached it, Tenzin lifted them into the air outside of her window. Using his airbending, he opened the window and they went inside her room, still on the air scooter. Lin got off and climbed into bed without touching the ground. Tenzin bent over and kissed her a final time.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

With one last smile, Tenzin disappeared out the window. Lin grinned to herself, feeling her emotions run wild. She sank into her pillow and fell asleep a minute or two later, with a huge smile on her face.

They continued sneaking out this way multiple nights, thinking that Toph was oblivious of the situation. However, Toph was well aware of her daughters secret midnight meetings with the Avatar's son. However, she did not say anything yet, knowing that if Lin was happy, then she should be happy for her.

**Don't forget to review! Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Headcanon 9: On her worst days, Lin curls up in bed and pretends that Tenzin is still there to hold her. _******

Lin burst through the front door of her apartment, slamming the door with a loud crash that seemed to shake the whole building. She was fighting against the tears that threatened in her eyes. She bended her uniform off angrily and let it fall to the floor. Entering her bedroom, she threw herself onto the bed and buried her face deep into her pillow.  
It had been 10 years to the day since her mother had passed away. Every time this memory came up, it reminded her of the day she had failed her. She should have trusted her instinct and gone after her when she went to take out the Triple Threat Triad, who were setting up bombs all over the city. However, the source she had gotten was a trap, and she and 5 metal bending officers had died in the explosion.  
There had been a remembrance of the late Chief Toph Beifong and those 5 officers that had lost their lives today at work. Lin herself led the event, and had managed to stay strong enough to give a short speech and address her officers. What she was not ready for was the onrush of the press as soon as she stepped out of the building. She had pushed through the crowd, avoiding the questions that flew at her. The questions followed her all the way home, echoing in her head. Questions about how she could've prevented the accident, how the esteemed Chief of Police was holding up after grieving over her mother for 10 long years.  
Lin felt the tears soaking into her pillow as she finally let them fall. She knew that her mother would be scolding her in the Spirit world, but she didn't care.  
Spirits, she wished that Tenzin was here to hold her tight like he used to when she was upset. She despised crying in front of him, but no matter what was wrong, he always found a way to make her feel better. After her mother's death, Tenzin stayed by her side and held her close, whispering soothing words to her and kissing her cheek. He had always been there for her. However, he had left her for Pema a few years ago and was no longer able to stay by her side to comfort her like he had done in the old days. She missed those days so much, when she and Tenzin had spent all day, every day together, talking, laughing, and getting into all sorts of mischief. Where had the time gone?  
As she sobbed harder, she felt Tenzin's strong arms wrap around her and felt his fingers stroke her hair. She looked up and saw him beside her, holding her tightly against him. She turned to face him and he kissed her gently.  
"It's okay, Lin." He whispered as he wiped the tears from her face. "It's all going to be okay."  
She buried her face into his chest, and inhaled his scent from his robes. Lin loved Tenzin's scent. It always made her feel better because it reminded her that he was always going to be there for her.  
However, he wasn't there now. He was just a figment of her imagination. Tenzin. Her best friend. Her lover, once upon a time. The man who had single handedly promised that he would always love her and be there when she needed him. And now, when she needed him most, he was off with his new family, probably without an inkling of her tears.  
As she curled herself up into a ball and laid in bed crying, she wondered whether the tears were for her mother, or for Tenzin. Then she angrily pushed the thought aside. She refused to shed more tears for Tenzin. However, her mother would disapprove any sort of tears for her. Lin realized that the tears were for her own damn good. Here she was, alone, without anyone to comfort her on the anniversary of her beloved mother's death. The tears continued as she thought back to Tenzin with his arms around her. With his pretend eyes on her, she fell asleep, curled up alone in her small apartment, finding herself wishing that Tenzin was truly there, and not just another imaginary figure.

**Last one for tonight, but I'll hopefully post more tomorrow. Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans! **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Headcanon 10: Even though it's been years, Lin would do anything to kiss Tenzin one last time. _**

**__**Soft.

Gentle.

Needy, but not demanding.

These are words to describe the way Tenzin kissed Lin when they were dating.

She loved his lips more than anything. He was always patient when it came to kissing her. She loved the way he started out slow and gentle, before it became a strong, passionate kiss that intensified with every second.

They had probably shared hundreds of kisses in the time that they dated. Yet now, she wished that she could kiss him one last time.

Their last kiss had been when he had broken up with her. Before he left her alone in her apartment, he had leaned forward and given her one last kiss. When she had refused to kiss him back, he had pulled away and given her a sad look before he left.

Lin always had wondered if Tenzin kissed Pema the way that he had kissed her. It made her insides churn at the idea. She had always thought that she would be Tenzin's forever; the only one that could ever kiss him, touch him, and love him. However, it was not meant to be and it sickened Lin to think that Tenzin was kissing another woman, even if they were married.

If only Lin hadn't been so stubborn, then they would still be together. Then, she would still be able to feel his touch against her skin, and the soft feel of his lips against hers. She would give anything to kiss those lips one last time. However, she knew that it was hopeless and that she had lost her chance with Tenzin. If only.

**Short drabble. :'( Next one will also be a feel bender. (Just warning you!) Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans! **


	11. Chapter 11

**GRAB YOUR TISSUES!**

_**Headcanon 11: Tenzin was the first person there for Lin when her mother died**_.

"Captain,"  
Lin turned to face Saikhan, who gave her a grim look.  
"Chief Beifong wants to see you in her office,"  
Lin groaned.  
"Now? But the Triple Threat Triad is..."  
"She said it's urgent,"  
Sighing, Lin nodded towards him before she walked to her mother's office.  
The police headquarters was particularly in disarray today. The Triple Threat Triad had been setting off random bombs in different locations, which threw the police force out of whack trying to bring these idiots to justice.  
Entering her mother's office, Lin shut the door behind her and turned to face Toph Beifong.  
"You wanted to see me, Chief." Lin addressed her.  
"Yes, Captain," Toph began. "I want you to take charge while I'm away."  
Lin stared at her mother in confusion.  
"What? Why? Where are you going?" Lin demanded.  
"I have business to take care of and I need someone with a level head to watch over things while I'm away."  
"Mother, where are you going?"  
"Nowhere that concerns you," Toph said, firmly. "I'll be back soon. Try not to destroy the place while I'm gone."  
With that, she stood up and walked out of the room. Lin continued to stare at the place she had just been sitting. She knew her mother was lying to her about something. Her instincts were begging her to follow Toph, but reluctantly, she sat down in her mother's place and began to do the paperwork that her mother couldn't do.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Saikhan burst into the room. His face was filled with worry and shock.

"Captain, we have a problem,"  
"What is it?" Lin demanded.  
"There's been another bombing,"  
Lin's stomach twisted.  
"Where?"  
"A shop on the East side of the City."  
"Alright, send a team down to investigate,"  
"No, Captain, that's not all,"  
Lin froze, and waited for him to continue.  
"Chief Beifong and a group of officers went to the scene earlier on a mission. Apparently, Chief knew about the bomb and she went to deactivate it. But..."

Saikhan's words drifted to a stop.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lin demanded.

"The bomb exploded while the Chief and the officers were in the building."  
Lin felt as though she was falling. This couldn't be happening.  
Somehow, she managed to move her feet and rush out of the office, telling Saikhan to take charge while she was gone.

* * *

Tenzin was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. In his hand was today's newspaper. Nearby, the radio was playing soft music. He sighed, happy for a bit of peace. His father and mother were out, leaving him alone in the house. Leaning back in the chair, he took a sip of his tea, and turned the page of the newspaper.

_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report._  
The music was shut off and a man's voice was speaking on the radio. Tenzin's brow furrowed in confusion as he leaned forward to turn up the sound.  
_Only minutes ago, there was another Triple Threat Triad bombing. This time, it was a local shop on the East side of the City. The building is still burning as the police are trying to control the situation. Inside the building, was Chief Toph Beifong and 5 metal bending officers. They had been investigating a potential bombing that had been given to them as a tip. No word on the Chief or the officer's health._  
Tenzin's tea cup slipped from his grasp and smashed on the floor. He stumbled to his feet and flew out the door, not bothering to clean up the mess or turn off the radio. There was only one thing on his mind: _Lin_

* * *

Lin gasped as she arrived at the scene. The building was on fire. There was no one else on the scene yet except for her. However, she could hear the sounds of the coming sirens in the distance. She slammed the door of the Satomobile shut and raced towards the building with intentions to go inside to save her mother.  
"Lin!"  
She whirled around to see Tenzin running towards her.  
"Tenzin?"  
"Don't you dare go into that building!" He snapped, coming closer.  
"Don't tell me what to do, Airhead!"  
She turned to enter the burning building when she felt Tenzin grab her arm and pull her away from the shop.  
"No!" She screamed at him, tears threatening in her eyes as she tried pulling away from his grasp. "No!"  
"Lin, stop it!" Tenzin begged her, dragging her away from the building.  
"NO!" Lin shouted, fighitng against him. "NO! SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"  
"Lin, please!"  
Lin turned to look at her best friend and lover with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she began sobbing into his robes. She was no longer the tough-as-nails Lin Beifong that everyone knew her as. She felt exposed and alone. But she wasn't alone. Tenzin was here for her.  
"It's okay." Tenzin said, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here for you."  
As the sirens came closer, Tenzin released her from his grip. Lin wiped her eyes and gained her composure as the officers finally arrived with a team of waterbenders to put out the fire. Lin watched the tragic scene in slow motion. The waterbenders shooting streams of water at the flames, her fellow officers sending men into the building to see if there was any hopes of finding their esteemed Chief of Police and the other officers. Tenzin's arm wrapped around her as he watched the scene with her. He was still shocked from seeing Lin cry. Lin had never cried before, or at least, not in front of him. She seemed so strong and tough that it was almost impossible to picture her crying. He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"It'll be alright," He assured her, softly. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here. I promise."  
Toph Beifong and those 5 officers perished in the bombing. There was a huge service for them the following week after all the damage had been taken care of and the police force had been fixed. Lin had been promoted to Chief immediately and had spoken at her mother's funeral. When she hadn't been at the podium giving her last words to her mother, she was by Tenzin's side, his arm wrapped tightly around her. She was so grateful to have him around to keep her from falling apart and that he was the first to comfort her when her mother had passed. For this, she knew that she would always be able trust him, and that he would always be by her side.  
However, nothing lasts forever...

**Killed me to write it... Review please! Until next time, stay classy Linzin fans!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Headcanon 12: At first, Lin was terrified of heights. Tenzin helped her get over her fears via frequent flights on his glider. Soon after, she figured out how to adapt her metalbending so that she could swing from building to building. **_

_****_"Come on, Lin! I promise it'll be fine!"

"Absolutely not! I prefer to be on the ground, Twinkletoes Jr!"

Tenzin pouted at his fourteen year old best friend. In his hand, he held his glider. Lin glared at it like it was going to kill her or something.

"Please, Lin! Dad taught me how to fly it with two people and I want you to be the first one to fly with me."

"But Tenzin..."

She stopped to look at his expression and saw how much this meant to him.

"Fine, but it's one, _short_ ride." She said, putting emphasis on short.

"Thank you Lin!"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't make me regret it,"

Tenzin smiled as he opened up his glider and spread it out before him.

"Alright, come here." Lin hesitantly stepped closer to Tenzin.

"Now face that way,"

Lin did as she was told and Tenzin lift the glider over her head and place the bar in front of her.

"Hold on tightly to the bar."

She grasped the bar for dear life. Tenzin placed his hands beside hers. He could tell that she was extremely nervous.

"Lin, it'll be alright. I'll be right here the entire time."

She sighed and nodded in reply.

"Alright, so when we take off, pull your feet up and on the back bar to straighten out and balance."

"Okay." She replied.

_Come on Beifong, pull it together! You're not scared of anything!_

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"Alright, on three, we're gonna run off the cliff and jump."

"Wait, WHAT?" Lin demanded.

"One!"

"TENZIN YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT JUMPING OFF THE CLIFF!"

"Two!"

"WAIT! TENZIN!"

"Three!" Tenzin pushed her forward and together, they jumped from the cliff and hurled down to the water below.

"TEEEEENNZZIIIINNN!" Lin screamed as they plummeted to their death.

"Straighten out." Tenzin said calmly.

She followed his directions, her eyes tightly squeezed shut, awaiting for them to hit the water and die. However, the water never came and she felt the breeze pick up as they began flying. She swore under her breath, cursing Tenzin and his glider. She heard Tenzin chuckling above her. Lin felt as the glider went upward into the sky.

"Lin, open your eyes." Tenzin whispered softly into her ear.

She felt his body against hers as he hung over her, holding her tightly. She didn't find their closeness strange like people would assume.

"No, Tenzin."

"Come on, Lin. Please?"

Lin took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She gasped at the scene that was displayed before her. The sun was setting over Republic City and the sky was exploding with colors. The city stood in the distance, the lights beginning to twinkle on.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Lin breathed out.

Tenzin smiled,

"I knew you'd like it."

They coasted in silence for a few minutes, in taking the beauty of the scene.

Lin had alway been afraid of heights. The thought of being away from her element was terrifying to her, though she would never admit it. Now, she felt safe in Tenzin's arms.

"You okay?" Tenzin asked.

"Never better." Lin replied, making him laugh.

"Alright, well, we should land before it gets dark."

He turned and went back towards the island.

When they had landed safely on the cliffside, Tenzin closed his glider and turned to smile at Lin.

"So that wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?"

Lin grumbled in reply.

"Admit it, Lin, you were terrified about flying."

"What? Of course not!"

"So what was all that screaming for then?" He asked.

"Shut up." Lin said, irritably, turning to walk away.

"Lin, wait," Tenzin grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Thank you so much for doing that."

Lin smirked and punched his arm.

"Anytime, Airhead. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Of course." Tenzin said smiling, rubbing his arm.

They went on many more glider rides after that, especially when they started dating. Lin's fear of heights diminished more and more with every ride. It even helped her to capture a criminal at work. She learned how to manipulate her metal cables to grip the tops of buildings so that she could swing from building to building with ease. She gave Tenzin credit for helping her fight against one of her few fears and she always would cherish and appreciate the things he had done for here, even long after they had broken up

**Awww! Lemme know what you thought! Until next time, stay classy Linzin shippers!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Headcanon 13: He won't admit it aloud, but Tenzin is secretly grateful for Korra being the catalyst to reigniting his friendship with Lin. He ignored how much he missed her after their breakup, and once Amon's mess has been cleaned up, he makes sure to invite Lin to dinner with the family every week. When Lin tries to refuse, he brings the gang over to her apartment, because he's not letting his best friend slip away this time. **_

Tenzin listened to the phone ring as he waited for the other line to pick up.

"Beifong speaking."

"Lin? It's Tenzin."

"Oh, hi Twinkletoes Jr. What do you need?"

Tenzin twirled the phone cord between his fingers nervously.

"I was wondering if you were available for dinner tonight with me and my family."

"I came a few days ago, Airhead."

"I know, but I know that everyone always enjoys your presence at dinner and I know that you're not really doing anything tonight. Please come over for dinner."

"No, it's fine Tenzin. I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on your dinner."

"But you..."

"I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon."

Before he could speak, she hung up the phone. Tenzin sighed and placed the phone back down on the receiver.

Ever since the war with the Equalists ended, Tenzin has vowed to become closer to Lin, no matter what. It was strange to him how he and Lin had been best friends all their lives, fallen in love with each other, and broken up to not talk for years. Finally, Korra arrived to Republic City and changed everything. When he had gone to bail Korra out of prison, it had been the first time he had seen Lin in so long. Honestly, he had Korra to thank for rekindling their friendship. She acted like a catalyst, speeding up a reaction that had been dormit for years. During the war, Tenzin was always by Lin's side. It had felt so good to fight by her side again, like they had done once upon a time. Then, when she had sacrificed herself and her bending for his family, he realized how much she meant to him. And judging by her facial expression before she jumped, and her actions during the war to protect him and his family, he knew that he meant a lot to her too. Then, when everything had gone back to normal, he and Lin had talked about the possibility of going their separate ways again. However, Tenzin refused to lose her all over again, so he made sure that she joined them for dinner every week.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen where Pema was washing the dishes from breakfast. She smiled at him when he entered.

"Hi Tenzin." She said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "What did she say?"

"She's apparently busy." Tenzin replied sadly.

"Oh. I see." Pema shrugged, before turning back to her work. "I guess I'll just make dinner for us then."

Tenzin nodded in return, but he wasn't paying attention. Wrapped deep within his thoughts, an idea hit him.

"Dear, would you mind making the dinner to go tonight?"

She looked at him with puzzlement.

"Huh?"

"I think we should eat out tonight."

* * *

Lin walked through the door of her apartment, sighing in exhaustion. After a long day of paperwork, she was ready to kick back and relax, and perhaps catch up on a little sleep. As she bent off her uniform to reveal her usual white tank top and brown cargo pants, she thought about maybe going to Tenzin's house for dinner. However, she felt like she was becoming a burden to him, making him feel like he needed to help her and stop her from being so lonely all the time.

Sighing, she picked up her armor and carried it with her into the kitchen where she hoped to make a cup of tea. When she entered her kitchen, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"SURPRISE!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo shrieked.

"LIN!" Roahn declared from his mother's arms.

Lin's jaw was dropped as she gazed at everyone's beaming faces, saving Tenzin for last. He was smiling at her expression. Then, Lin noticed her counters, which were covered with plates of food that filled the room with the scrumptious aromas of Pema's cooking.

"What is all this?" Lin asked.

"I wasn't taking no for an answer, Lin." Tenzin explained, seemingly confident on the outside, though he was masking the true nervousness inside. "Besides, you deserve to eat dinner with the people you care about, not alone."

"Yeah!" The children nodded in agreement.

Even Pema offered a smile. Lin tried scowling. She tried to appear annoyed. She tried not to give Tenzin the satisfaction that she was extremely pleased that he had shown up. However, her usual intuition failed her and a smile broke out on her face. It was too much for her. Tenzin obviously stilled cared about her despite their rocky past.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, Hero Lady!" Meelo exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"You'll make a good Twinkletoes the Third." Lin chuckled.

"Well we'd better eat before the food gets cold." Pema said.

Everyone sat down at the dining room table, save Lin and Pema who helped carry in the plates of food that Pema had prepared. Dinner went smoothly. Everyone was laughing and talking with one another. Finally, after everyone had finished eating, and the table had been cleared, the airbending family said their goodbyes to the earth bender. Lin hugged each of the children.

"Bye Jinora, Ikki."

She looked at Meelo before she hugged him.

"Bye Twinkletoes the Third."

"Bye Hero Lady!" He replied.

She stood and gave Pema a quick hug and smiled at her and Rohan. Rohan waved his plump fists in the air and squealed, "Lin!"

After everyone else had left the apartment to go onto Oogi, Lin embraced her oldest friend.

"Thank you so much, Airhead." She said as he hugged her tighter.

"Anytime, Lin."

They separated and Tenzin, with one last smile, disappeared out the doorway. When the door shut, Lin sighed. She was happy that they showed up for dinner, though it surprised her greatly. She was even more surprised later as the dinner invitations grew more and more frequently. And when she said that she was busy, Tenzin brought the family over to have dinner at her place. Tenzin wasn't going to let her slip away this time.

**Don't forget to review and until next time, stay classy Linzin shippers! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Headcanon 14: What Tenzin didn't know about Lin is that she's always looked out for his children. One time, baby Ikki was found roaming Republic City all alone. Lin brought the kid home herself. Pema (who had been searching for the baby all over) breathed a sigh of relief when she found Ikki in her room, sleeping peacefully.**_

It was a beautiful spring morning and Lin was walking to work. Her shift didn't start for another hour, but she didn't care. She always enjoyed getting a jump start to the day. She turned the corner onto a side street and was surprised to see a little girl, who looked no more than five, wandering around, seeming to be lost and alone. Lin abruptly realized that she knew the little girl. It was Tenzin's younger daughter. She couldn't remember her name, but she knew from her Airbender clothes and her eyes that she recognized as Tenzin's.

Sighing, she slowly approached the little girl. As she came closer, she saw that there were tears in the girl's grey eyes.

"Hi, are you lost?" Lin asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

The girl nodded, a tear rolling down her face.

"Aw, don't cry, kid. I'll take you back home."

"Okay." she blubbered.

Lin took her hand and together, they went back towards the docks to catch the ferry that went to the island. The ferryman looked at her with astonishment as Lin stepped forth with Tenzin's daughter.

"How...?"

"I'm assuming you weren't paying attention." Lin said with a smile.

She and the ferryman had known each other for as long as she could remember, for she had ridden the ferry to go see Tenzin thousands of times.

"I don't want Tenzin to know I was here."

"If you don't tell him what happened, then I won't." The ferryman said.

"Deal."

Lin and the girl stepped onto the ferry and as it cast off, Lin knelt beside the girl.

"Hey kid, can I ask you a favor?"

The girl nodded and looked at Lin, her tears fading from her eyes.

"Can you not tell your father or anyone that I brought you back? I won't tell him that you left home."

"Really?" She seemed pleased by this idea.

"Really." Lin said, giving be a warm smile.

"Do we have a deal?" She held up her pinkie finger to the girl.

"Yep!" the girl wrapped her pinkie firmly around Lin's, agreeing to the promise.

Pema raced all over the house, her heart racing. She couldn't find Ikki anywhere. The little girl had been missing all morning. Pema was beginning to think the worst and considered calling Tenzin. However, he was in the city at a council meeting and she didn't want to worry him.

"Ikki?" Pema called. "Oh Sprits, where are you?"

She checked the living room again, before she went up to Ikki and Jinora's room. Opening the door, she almost doubled back at what she saw. There, laying in her bed sleeping, was Ikki. Pema shook her head and sighed in relief, happy to see that her child was safe and sound.

Tenzin never figured out that Ikki had left the island, nor about Lin's actions. After that, Lin always watched out for his kids, though Tenzin never knew. Or at least not until she jumped of Oogi's back for them. Little did he know that she hadn't even given it a second thought.

**Prepare to be spammed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Headcanon 15: Lin was named Rohan's godmother and the children''s official emergency guardian after Tenzin discovered the lengths at which Lin would go to protect them. _**

A few days after they came home from the Southern Water Tribe, Tenzin went to Lin's apartment to see her. He landed Oogi on the roof of her apartment and airbent himself down onto the doorstep. He hadn't been there in so long. Memories that had been distant for years reappeared at the sight of the building. He stepped into the building and maneuvered to Lin's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps against the floor. The door opened and there stood Lin, wearing her metal bending uniform. Her hair was still hanging loosely down, free from their usual clips.

"Hello Lin." He greeted to her puzzled look.

"Tenzin." Lin nodded.

"May I come in?"

"Be my guest,"

Lin steppes back from the doorway to let the councilman into her home. As soon as he stepped inside, he smiled at the memories that washed over him. Everything looked exactly the same since the last time he had been there.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"You can go sit if you'd like."

"Thank you Lin."

Tenzin stepped into the living room and sat down in the couch. He observed that nothing had changed. The furniture, the flooring, the color on the wall; it was all the same. Spirits, he missed this place.

Soon, Lin joined him in the living room, handing him a cup of tea. It was in the old china that Toph used to serve tea in. Tenzin was pleased to see that Lin still had them.

"So why are you here?" Lin asked, sitting down across from him, holding a cup of tea in her own hands.

"Well... I... Er.. I..."

"Spit it out already Tenzin!"

"Lin, I wanted to thank you for saving my family and me." He paused to look at her face, and when she said nothing, he continued. "What you did was heroic and amazing. I never could have done that. You've always been my hero, Lin. And now, it seems like you're everyone's hero, especially Meelo." He paused again to chuckle. "Meelo can't stop talking about you. What you did means the world to him... and me."

Lin didn't seem to have anything to say still so he sighed.

"The reason I came was to ask you if you would be Rohan's godmother and Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo's emergency guardian."

Lin's eyebrows raised in surprise. She seemed to be take aback by his request.

"Of course I will." Lin smiled, placing a hand over his. "And it was no trouble at all. It's my duty to keep you and your family safe."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin returned the smile.

It felt so good to see the smile on her face again, rather than her usual scowl. They talked until Lin had to leave for work, laughing about old memories as they drank their tea.

"Thanks for stopping by Tenzin." Lin said, holding open the door for him.

"Anytime. Thank you for being my hero." He leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss on her cheek.

Smiling, he airbent himself up towards where Oogi sat waiting. He was so pleased that Lin had agreed to be his children's godmother and emergency guardian. He was proud to know that she would always be there for the children if he couldn't. After all, she was a hero. His hero.


	16. Chapter 16

**__****Note: This Headcanon is a bonus one. Usually, I get my prompts off of Tumblr, but for the Bonus ones, I write my own headcanons and stories to go with them.**

**_Bonus Headcanon 1: After the Equalist War, Pema questions Lin about her feelings for Tenzin. Pema is shocked by what Lin says._**

Pema stepped up to the door of the apartment. She was beginning to feel more and more nervous by the second, trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. However, she refused to be terrified of her. If she could admit her feelings to Tenzin, then she could talk to her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened and Lin Beifong stood in the doorway. She was wearing casual Earthbending attire and her feet were bare. Her hair hung loosely to her shoulders, free from the clips that she usually used to hold her hair up.

"Pema?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Hi Lin." Pema greeted. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Lin stepped back to allow Pema to step into the apartment.

"Can I get you some tea or something?" Lin asked, shutting the door.

"No that's not necessary. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, shall we take this into the living room?"

When they both were sitting on the couch, Lin looked at Pema, expecting her to state her business.

"Well?"

"Um, well, Lin, I wanted... Er..."

"Yes?" Lin asked impatiently.

"Do you still have feelings for Tenzin?" Pema stated.

Lin's eyebrows raised in surprise. This was obviously not what she was expecting.

"What? Where'd that idea come from?"

"Well," Pema struggled to find her voice.

She was suddenly terrified of how Lin would react. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I see the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. Ever since you saved us... you both have seemed so..."

She stopped and looked at Lin nervously. Lin leaned forward towards Pema, her face softer than she expected.

"Pema, listen." Lin said, without a bit of annoyance. "What Tenzin and I had years ago is long done. Our only relationship now is bound by the lifelong friendship that we've shared." She paused to take a deep breath. "But yes, I still have feeling for him."

Pema's jaw dropped and she went to speak, but Lin raised her hand to silence her.

"Let me finish." She said before continuing. "I love Tenzin with all my heart. He means the world to me. Nothing anyone says or does will ever change that." She paused to study Pema's face. It seemed to be a mixture of anger, confusion, and sorrow. "However, with that being sad, I will never ever stand in the way of your relationship with him. You were who he chose. You make him happier than I could've ever made him. I mean, you gave him children, a family, airbenders. Things I could never have given him. And while I still love him, I have moved on and keep my feelings hidden." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm Lin Beifong. I'm not allowed to be soft or have feelings." Pausing again, she sighed. "Pema, Tenzin and I both had legacies to uphold. He had to repopulate the airbenders. I had to follow my mother's footsteps to become Chief of Police. Because of the legacies we had to carry on, we both knew that we would have to break up at some point. Besides, I couldn't give him a family. And even if I could've, I would've been hesitant. I guess you could say I was scared to have children. Scared of what it would mean for me, for my job, for my life, and for the baby's life. If I were to continue my job, the baby would've been in danger. I wasn't going to put that kind of pressure on me, and Tenzin. He didn't deserve to have me to hold him back. I realize that now. And when you came along, I can honestly say that for the longest time, I hated you. I hated you for stealing Tenzin from me. I hated how he became distant from me and we rarely spoke because of your marriage and pregnancies. But now I know that it was for the best. He deserves someone like you rather than me. That's why I'm grateful that you stepped in. Otherwise, Tenzin and I would've probably lost the friendship we have completely." Lin paused. "Thank you."

Pema reached out and placed a comforting hand over Lin's.

"Lin, I hated you for so long because after you two broke up, I kept thinking Tenzin would go back for you. I mean, you are the famous Lin Beifong, and Im just Pema." Pema stated. "You just helped me realize how much you both mean to each other. I feel like a jerk confronting you the way I did."

"It's fine. I guess I deserve it." Lin chuckled. "I'm sorry I tried throwing you in jail."

Pema laughed. "I'm sorry for being paranoid about it." She paused. "But you still love him."

Lin nodded. "I will always love him no matter what. But I will never interfere with the happiness you have given him. I hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not. You deserve it after what you did for all of us." Pema paused. "Thank you for saving us."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. It was heroic and amazing. I wish I could do something like that for my family."

"Pema, you repopulated the airbenders. You deserve a statue or something!"

"Well, you saved the airbenders."

"Touché."

Chuckling, they fell silent for a minute before Pema said, "So, can we be a little more friendlier to each other?"

Lin smirked. "I guess I could live with that."

Pema smiled, noticing that the old Lin was returning.

"But you better not tell anyone about what we discussed here."

"Deal."

After that meeting, Pema and Lin met up every once in a while for tea and to talk. Lin told her about stories of Tenzin when he was younger while Pema shared memories of Tenzin when Lin had been missing from his life. Whenever she saw Tenzin and Lin together, she didn't mind anymore. She knew that Lin still loved him, but that she would never do that to him, Pema, and the children. Besides, she was grateful that Tenzin was able to have his friendship with Lin back. She felt guilty about breaking their friendship a part and now, she was determined and happy to help them rebuild that friendship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: The song "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge is used in this headcanon. I don't own that glorious song, nor LOK/ATLA but I know that the song isn't in the Avatar world. DEAL WITH IT! Honestly, this is one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I recommend listening to the song when the lyrics come up. It'll make you cry for sure :)**

**_Headcanon 16: Lin could naturally sing very, very well. Tenzin always loved hearing her sing, and after the breakup, she almost never sang again. _**

"This isn't a good idea." Tenzin stated as he, Bumi, and Lin stood in front of Narook's Noodlery.

They could hear the sounds of music playing inside.

"Come on Tenzin," Lin said, punching Tenzin's arm. "It's Narook's Karaoke Night! It'll be fun."

"Yeah it's a once in a life time opportunity!"

"Bumi, they do a Karaoke night once a month."

"Yeah, that too. But all the teens in Republic City will be here tonight. Which means the ladies will be here."

Bumi waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Bumi, don't give Tenzin any ideas." Lin smirked, leaning over to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "He's mine."

Tenzin turned his head and gave her a proper kiss.

"Get a room!" Bumi gagged sarcastically.

"We will later." Lin whispered seductively to Tenzin, trailing two fingers down the front of his robes.

"But let's go inside before we miss the party!" Bumi threw his fist into the air.

Laughing, they all stepped into the crowded shop. There were so many older teens there and right now, there was a girl up front singing a happy, bubbly song.

"Dibs." Bumi smiled, looking at the singing girl.

Lin and Tenzin rolled their eyes. They somehow managed to find a table and sat down. The girl finished singing and a man took the mic.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked.

The crowd cheered in reply.

"Alright, who's up next?"

Two spotlights beamed down onto the crowd, waving around the crowd at random before they finally rested on Tenzin and Lin.

"You're up!" The man called out, pointing to the startled couple.

"Wait, what?"

"No way."

Lin and Tenzin's faces were bright red as they tried to protest, but Bumi pushed them towards the front, laughing his head off. Soon, Lin and Tenzin found themselves on the stage, holding microphones and standing in front of everyone. Bumi whispered to the man playing the piano and he smiled at them. A song began playing and Tenzin and Lin both looked at each other, recognizing the song. They were going to kill Bumi.

"SING! SING! SING! SING!" The crowd chanted.

Tenzin sighed, knowing that his part was first and when his cue came, he began to sing,

_"Never knew I could feel like this_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
_Every day I love you more and more."_

His voice was pure and perfect as it sang out. His eyes were on Lin as he continued to sing.

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
_But I love you until the end of time."_

He took a slow breath before chorus began, turning to face Lin fully.

_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day."_

Lin smiled and reached out to grasp Tenzin's hand as she began singing.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."_

Tenzin stared at her with surprise. Her voice was so beautiful. Though he had heard her hum to music plenty of times, he had never truly heard her sing. He began to sing the next lines with her.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather,_  
_And stars may collide."_

The crowd seemed to disappear and only they were there together, holding hands and singing their undying love to each other.

_"But I love you."_ Tenzin sang.

_"I love you."_ Lin echoed back.

_"Until the end of time."_ They harmonized together before they both sang out the chorus stepping closer to each other.

_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day_  
_Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, Oh I will love you."_

Lin sang her line alone, her voice sweet and perfect.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."_

They were now standing in front of each other, close together, their hands clasped together around their microphones. Togehter, they sang out the last chorus of the song passionately and loudly.

_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day."_

Tenzin dropped his microphone and leaned forward to kiss Lin passionately. The crowd erupted into cheers as their kiss deepened. Bumi let out a loud whoop, as the girl who had sang earlier stood next to him. Already, his arm was snaked around her waist. Lin's microphone fell slowly to the floor as well and she wrapped her arms around Tenzin's neck. Her cheeks burned red as she felt the rooms eyes on them, but she didn't care. The song had proven Tenzin's undying love for her. And when he pulled away, she could see all the emotion in his eyes and saw that her point was proven. He loved her and she loved him. Come what may, but she sure as hell would love him until her dying day. And maybe even long after that.

After that night, when she and Tenzin were alone outside in the grass, Tenzin would ask her to sing for him. She always enjoyed singing to him and it always brought them in a better mood, especially on the dark days. Their favorite song became Come What May, the song that yet had sung together.

However, after their breakup, it was a different story. There was one day a week or so after their breakup, their song had come in the radio while Lin was getting ready for work. At once, Lin had sent a metal cable at the radio, smashing it to bits to silence it before she burst into tears. She vowed to never sing again, especially that song. It reminded her too much of Tenzin and losing him. His "undying love" had been a lie. However, she kept her promise.

For even now, come what may, she would still love him until her dying day, and beyond.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello fandom! Long time no see! I've been super busy lately, but enough of that! IT'S LINZIN 2.0 WEEK ON TUMBLR AND I AM POSTING A TON OF LINZIN HEADCANONS ALLLLL WEEK! YAYYYY! (And maybe I'll write more of Is This The End? because it's been months since that's been touched . **

_**Headcanon 17:You know how Air Nomads aren't supposed to drink alcohol? Well let's just say that as teenagers, Lin was a BAD influence on Tenzin.**_

"We are so gonna party tonight!" Bumi exclaimed, holding up bottles for Tenzin and Lin to see.

"Spirits, is that what I think it is?" Tenzin asked, nervously.

"CACTUS JUICE!" Bumi and Lin exclaimed at the same time.

Katara and Aang had gone out for the evening with Sokka and Toph, and Kya had gone to live in the South Pole already. That left Bumi, Lin, and Tenzin alone at home. Not the smartest idea.

"Where in the world did you get those?" Lin asked as Bumi set the bottles on the table.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out Linny."

"Don't call me Linny." Lin snapped.

Bumi smirked as he used a bottle opener to snap the lid off of one of the bottles. He handed it to Lin.

"This isn't a good idea..." Tenzin stated nervously.

"Spirits, Ten, live a little!" Bumi laughed.

"Seriously, Twinkletoes Jr." Lin said, holding up the bottle.

"We're of age, we are aw to make our own decisions, and besides, we have much to celebrate! It's a whole new beginning for us all. I'm getting promoted to Captain, Bumi's going to join the United Forces, and you got your airbending tattoos!"

"Lin, I got my tattoos last year."

"Yeah, but we didn't celebrate it enough!"

"Oh, so the party we had and us getting completely drunk wasn't enough?"

"Think of it as Part 2 of the party."

"But I'm a Monk! I'm not supposed to drink!"

"Well you're not allowed to have sex either, but have you stuck to that commitment?"

Tenzin's face turned bright red.

"Come on, Ten. How bad can it be?" Bumi asked.

"Weren't you guys listening to Uncle Sokka's stories?"

"Yeah, why do you think I specifically got Cactus Juice?"

Bumi rolled his eyes. Lin held out the open bottle in her hand to Tenzin.

"Come on, Airhead." She pouted. "Please?" She leaned towards him like she was going to kiss him.

"For me?" She whispered.

Tenzin leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away with a smile.

"Lin!"

"Tenzin!" She replied back mockingly.

"Fine." Tenzin grumbled, taking the bottle from her hand.

"Yay!" Bumi and Lin exclaimed in unison.

They grabbed and opened bottles themselves. All three of them held them up to each other.

"To the next chapter of our lives." Bumi began.

"To the old friends we'll cherish till the end." Lin added.

"To the fact that we are probably going to be dead by the end of this." Tenzin mumbled.

"To life." Bumi continued after shaking his head at Tenzin.

"To love." Lin smiled, leaning over to kiss Tenzin's cheek.

"To Cactus juice!" Bumi and Lin said at the same time.

Together, they all clicked bottles and held the bottles to their lips. Tenzin took a single, long sip before he put his bottle down. Lin and Bumi, however, drained their bottles completely. At once, they began to lose their minds. Looking at each other, they began laughing nonstop.

"Cactus juice!" Bumi exclaimed.

"IT'S THE QUENCHIEST!" They all shouted together.

"SPIRITS LIN!" Tenzin shouted, as the effects began to take a toll on him. "WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE?"

"I'M ON FIRE?" Lin demanded, looking down at herself.

"YEAH! OH NO!" Bumi panicked. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Tenzin quickly filled up a bucket in the sink and poured it over Lin's head. Lin looked at Tenzin with shock on her face as she stood before him, soaking wet.

"Yay! She isn't on fire anymore!" Bumi exclaimed.

"YAY!" They yelled in unison.

A few hours later, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka came home.

"What in the name of Ozai is going on?" Katara demanded.

The room was completely trashed and the smoke alarm was going off from Bumi burning a pot of rice. A huge cloud of smoke was rising into the air. Bumi, not seeming to notice his mother's words, pointed to it.

"It's a giant mushroom!" He declared in awe.

"Maybe it's friendly!" Lin shouted.

"YAY! FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" All three shouted together before erupting into laughter.

Katara noticed the pile of empty cactus juice bottles lying carelessly all over the kitchen counter. She seemed about to explode. Meanwhile, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were trying hard not to laugh.

"What are we supposed to do?" Katara asked her husband, turning to face him. When she saw him laughing, she slapped his arm. "Aang! This is serious!"

"I'm being serious!" Aang put in a sarcastic serious face.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, you might want to put that fire out." Sokka said, gesturing to the aflame stove.

"Spirits!" Katara hurried over, turned off the stove, and used her water bending to put out the fire. Aang used his airbending to turn off the smoke alarm on the ceiling.

"What do we do about them?" Toph asked, gesturing to her daughter and Aang's sons.

Everyone turned to look at Sokka.

"Why are you looking at me?" He demanded.

"You're the Cactus Juice expert." Katara said.

Sokka rolled his eyes before he paused to think. "Well they drank a lot, but it's been a few hours. It could be about another hour until they're normal again."

"So what do we do with them until then?"

"We have to just let it wear off." Sokka stated.

The four sat down on the couch and watched their children continue to destroy the place. Katara was muttering under her breath, cursing them and cactus juice. Aang, Toph, and Sokka were trying hard not to laugh at the situation. Finally, after another good hour, they began to go back to normal.

"What the...?" Tenzin groaned, sitting down at the kitchen counter. He rested his head on the table.

"That... was weird." Lin stated, rubbing her temples.

"Goodbye fun, hello hang over." Bumi grumbled.

He turned and looked at his parents.

"And hello Mother!" As all three of them looked at their parents, they knew they were dead, especially since Katara's Azula side was boiling up. They listened to Katara shout at them for a good hour, their heads pounding from the hang over and Katara's raised voice. Finally, when they were released, they were forced to clean up the mess they had made before they were allowed to go to bed.

After that mess, Tenzin, Lin, and Bumi stayed far away from Cactus Juice. However, they still drank alcohol. Though Tenzin wasn't supposed to drink it, Lin always managed to persuade Tenzin into drinking at least a little with her. To her, that proved that he was willing to do anything to please her.

**There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&R and until next time (aka in about 5 minutes) stay classy Linzin shippers!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Headcanon 18: Toph and Aang really knew how to embarrass their children. Whenever they saw Lin and Tenzin together, Aang began gushing about how the kids were going to get married and have tons of airbending babies and then Toph would insist that she was going to at least have one metalbending grandchild or Lin was in for it. **_

Ever since they were born, Aang and Toph knew that Lin and Tenzin had a strong bond between them. When Tenzin met baby Lin for the first time, Aang had said, "Wouldn't it be funny if they got married?" Katara had scolded him for thinking such a thing when they were only babies.

As they grew older, Tenzin and Lin spent all their free time together. Whenever Aang and Toph saw them together, they would laugh and poke fun at them. "That's my boy!" Aang would call out. "Try not to break Twinkletoes Jr too much!" Toph chuckled. Tenzin and Lin would always glare at their parents in reply.

Tenzin and Lin soon started dating and with that, the catcalls and teasing rose heavily. One day, Aang and Toph had walked in on Lin and Tenzin kissing.

"Well looky here!" Aang laughed.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Toph chuckled, tugging her collar jokingly.

They laughed as Lin and Tenzin stood glaring at them with red faces.

"They are so going to get married." Aang said, still laughing.

"Yes, but Lin, darling, I am not wearing a dress!" Toph added.

"And just think, they'll have children and then we'll be grandparents!"

"Twinkletoes! Stop making me feel old!"

"I bet they're gonna have tons of airbender babies."

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but there better be an earth ending baby somewhere, or you're in for it, Lin."

"DAD!"

"MOM!"

"Right, sorry." Aang chuckled. "Let's leave them alone, Toph."

"Fine, but there shall be earth bender babies!" Toph laughed.

Lin and Tenzin watched as they walked out of the room, discussing their wedding plans and their future kids.

This teasing went on until they passed on. Up until that point, every time Tenzin saw his father, he was asked the same question: "Have you proposed to Lin yet?"

Toph knew that her daughter was nervous about marrying Tenzin. However, that didn't stop her teasing.

After Aang and Toph passed, Tenzin and Lin's relationship deteriorated slowly before it finally ended. It killed both Lin and Tenzin to do it, especially since they felt like they were going against their parent's wishes.

It was the one part of their parents' legacy that they were unable follow.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter may look familiar because I used it in my story I Won't Give Up. Tenzin's POV**

_**Headcanon 19: The reason Tenzin was captured by Amon was because he went back for Lin. **_

I stared ahead, panic building up inside me. I had to stay calm and patient in order to keep my family and Lin safe. However, the pressure of it all was upon me and Oogie as we raced away from the coming airships. I knew the Equalist wouldn't give up until we were captured.  
"They're gaining on us!" Lin called out.  
I turned my head around for a second and saw that she was right. The ships were coming towards us, picking up speed.  
"Faster, Oogie!" I ordered my sky bison, flicking the reins attached to him.  
He gave a groan in reply before speeding up.  
I heard a loud bang behind me followed by the sound of Lin's metal cables. I knew that she had dealt with whatever had came our way. There was silence behind me until,  
"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back,"  
It took me a split second to register her words before I whirled around to face her. She was standing up on the saddle, looking at me with determination in her eyes. A metal cable was latched onto a rope hanging from one of the Equalist airships.  
"Lin, what are you doing?" I demanded.  
Her jade eyes softened. I let out a little gasp as I recognized those eyes. They seemed to be filled with all the emotion and something I thought she had forgotten all about; love. Her eyes showed to me that she still cared about me and I realized how much she meant to me. Before anything else could be said, she ran down Oogie's back and launched herself into the air.  
Lin swung towards the Equalist ship, pulling herself up with her metal bending. She flipped herself up and onto the ship with a loud thud. Taking her stance, she lifted a piece of metal from the ship and dragged it across, creating a huge hole on the top of it. The airship gave a loud groan before it began sinking into the sky, fire exploding off of it.  
Debris from the falling ship filled the air, as I scanned the area for any signs of Lin. I sighed in relief as I saw her jump and land safely onto the second airship. Hse started to metalbend the ship like she had done with the first when I watched a hatch open behind her and two chi blockers emerged. I wanted to scream out to Lin, but it was too late. Ropes flew around her arms and ankles, knocking her to the ground. I heard her yell in pain as she was electrocuted. The two masked figures stepped towards her as the ship turned around, heading back towards Air Temple Island.  
Silence engulfed the air as we watched the airship fly away. I swore that my family could hear my heart because it was beating so hard against my chest. It felt like the world was crumbling around me.  
"That lady is my hero." Meelo stated.  
"Yes, she is." I agreed, sadly.  
I couldn't believe that Lin had sacrificed herself to save us. After everything we had been through, after I had left her all alone to love another, she had given up everything to save me and my family. Why had she done that? She was surely off to Amon now. It hit me hard in the chest. Lin's bending! Amon was going to take away her bending; her connection to her mother; her life's work; what makes her her. And it was all my fault. I knew what I had to do.  
"Jinora, I need you to come up here and drive Oogie." I said over my shoulder to my eldest daughter.  
Jinora stood up and went over to where I sat. I quickly handed her the reins. Looking deep into her eyes, i saw fear.  
"Jinora, you can do this." I assured her. "We've been practicing this. I know you are ready."  
"But Dad, I..."  
"I know you're scared. I am too. But I need to do this. There's an Earth Kingdom village not too far from here. I need you to get your mother and siblings there safely. Can you do that?"  
Jinora looked at me and understood what was happening. She nodded, blinking tears out of her soft eyes as she focused ahead.  
I stepped quickly onto Oogie's saddle and grabbed the glider that I had grabbed before we had left.  
"Tenzin, what are you doing?" Pema demanded.  
"I'm doing what's right." I replied firmly, turning to her.  
"You're really going back for her?"  
"I have to, Pema! It's my fault she's on her way to Amon! She'll lose her bending and I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

They looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say next.

"We're coming with you." Pema stated firmly.

"What? no!" I snapped. "I'm not putting you in danger!"

"Tenzin, listen to me. We are not separating. We are a family. Family never splits up."

"But Lin..."

"Is a part of our family too." Pema interrupted, taking me by surprise. "We're all going to save her as a family."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine. We'll all go."

I took my place back on the reins and turned Oogi around towards Air Temple Island. I landed Oogi in a cave towards the back of the island and secretly snuck up the side of the cliff via airbending.

"Let's go." I whispered, before leading my family through the trees of the island cautiously.

The sky was darkening with clouds and it began to rain lightly. I felt as the rain drops clung to my robes, but I didn't care. My top priorities were finding Lin and keeping my family safe. We hid behind the trees as we watched the Equalists arrive to the island. Once they were on the ground, I caught sight of Lin being supported by two Equalists. She appeared to be unmoving. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds by the sight of her weak form. The anger boiled inside of me and I resisted the urge to charge the Equalists head on and rip a few of their heads off. My thoughts swirled, studying her form. Was she dead? Spirits of she was dead, I'd...

"Alright, so here's the plan..." I began.

Suddenly, Ikki let out a shriek. I whirled around to see a dozen chi blockers or so surrounding my family. Quickly, I sent gusts of air at them, taking out a few of them. The children managed to take out one or two each. However, the chi blockers managed to hit the airbabies' pressure points and they collapsed to the ground. One of the Equalists had grabbed Pema and baby Rohan. Desperately, I blasted air at them, trying to save my family. However, one of the Equalists struck me with a pair of kali sticks and I crumbled to the ground. My last thoughts were of Lin and my family, and how I had failed them all. I was a failure. The darkness swept over me and I sank beneath its merciful waves.


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for the length (or lack of) of the headcanon. **

_**Headcanon 20: Lin's snarky nicknames for Tenzin included: Baldy, Feathers, Twinkletoes Jr., and The Serious One.**_

From the time she learned how to talk, Lin had always been using nicknames against Tenzin, just as her mother had with Aang. Toph had taught her plenty of her original nicknames for the Avatar. In fact, Toph had taught her to call him Twinkletoes before Aang. It drove him crazy because every time he held her, Lin would screech out "Uncle Twinkletoes!" Lin then decided, if Aang was Twinkletoes, then wasn't Tenzin Twinkletoes Jr.?

Toph also called Aang "Airhead" and "Baldy" all the time, so Tenzin became Airhead and Baldy.

Though around Lin he was a bit lighter, everyone, especially Lin, called Tenzin "The Serious One." unlike his siblings, Tenzin was always so serious and levelheaded. However, when Lin was around, he was much less solemn, though it wasn't gone forever. Sometimes, when Lin would greet him and see the joy on his face from seeing her, she'd asked, "Why so serious, The Serious One?" Then he'd laugh and the smile wouldn't leave his face for hours.

"Feathers" was a personal nickname created by Lin. When they were kids, Lin and Tenzin had been engaged in a mass pillow fight. Lin chucked a pillow at him hard and it exploded all over him. Feathers stuck all over Tenzin and his robes, making him look like some sort of exotic bird. Lin had nearly died laughing as Tenzin spun himself in the air to try to free himself from the feathers. However, he was to no avail. "What's wrong, Feathers? Can't fly away?" She then helped him pull each and every feather off of him all while making fun of him.

Even though Lin taunted Tenzin with nicknames, never did he once call her anything other then Lin.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonus Headcanon 2: When they were younger, Lin and Tenzin would camp outside in one of Lin's earth tents.**_

The night air was cool as it brushed past Tenzin. He watched as the breeze pushed Lin's hair back, like a dark wave that fell just past her shoulder blades. They both were wearing sleep attire and carrying a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Where do you wanna set up?" The ten year old Lin asked.

"I don't know, it's wherever you want to."

"How about by the cliff?"

"Sure."

Together, they walked in the dim light cast from the setting sun towards the cliff. After she had picked out a spot, Lin bent a earth tent with a huge opening that looked out at the twinkling lights of Republic City. Laying out their sleeping bags, they sat down on top of them and looked out at the city.

"It's nice out." Tenzin said after a minute, trying to break the silence.

"It is." Lin agreed. "It's a little cold though."

"Really?" Tenzin asked.

"Mhm."

"Well I'm warm enough." He replied. "Do you want my cloak?"

"No. You don't need to baby me."

Tenzin smiled with a shrug.

He changed the subject and they began talking about every thought that popped into their head. The sky had grown dark when Tenzin asked, "How's your earth bending training going?"

"Good! Mom said I'm starting metal bending soon."

"That's really cool, Lin!"

"Yeah." She smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What about you, Airhead? How's airbending?"

"Good. Dad has me practicing really hard." He sighed.

Lin looked at his face, noticing the change in his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, nudging his arm.

"Nothing." Tenzin said.

"Spill it." Lin ordered.

"It's just... I feel like there's so much pressure on me. I mean, I'm the second to last airbender. There's a lot to live up to."

"I know how you feel." Lin said softly after a minute. "Mom wants me to become the next Chief of Police. It's going to take a lot of work."

"But you're Lin Beifong." Tenzin smiled. "You can do anything."

Lin smirked, and punched his arm. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Tenzin chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"We'll both get through it." He assured her.

They sat in silence for a minute, looking out across the bay. It was now dark out, but Republic City was shining brightly. Tenzin looked over at Lin to see that she was shivering.

"Lin, please take my cloak." Tenzin said.

"I'm fine, Twinkletoes Jr!" She snapped. "I have a sleeping bag."

Tenzin shrugged again.

After they both laid down in their sleeping bags, Lin closed up the tent fully. Small streams of light snuck in through the cracks in the wall from the light of Yue and Republic City. Lin rolled over to look at Tenzin.

"So why did you want to have this camp out?" She asked, propping her elbow up so she could rest her head against her hand.

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun."

Lin smiled. "Well you thought right, Baldy,"

They began talking about old memories for awhile until they finally decided to go to sleep. Tenzin looked straight up at the earth that Lin had bent around them. He smiled, thinking about all the good times that he had Lin had lived through together and of how many more they would make in the future. Turning around to face Lin, he saw that she had already fallen asleep. He frowned as he saw her shivering inside her sleeping bag. Taking off the clock part of his robes, he draped it carefully over her. She seemed to smile in her sleep as she rolled over towards Tenzin and wrapped an arm around him, taking in some of his warmth. At first, Tenzin was shocked by Lin's actions, but then he shrugged and allowed Lin to keep her arm there. Tenzin soon drifted off to sleep, still feeling Lin's arm across his chest.

They had many more camp outs like this one as kids, and somehow, every time, they seemed to wake up wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
